Catalina
Mexican- Colombian |family = Cesar Vialpando (Cousin) Unnamed stepbrother Unnamed stepfather Claude (Ex-boyfriend) Carl Johnson (ex-boyfriend) |affiliations = Colombian Cartel Miguel (Formerly) Cesar Vialpando Claude (Formerly) Carl Johnson (Formerly) Curly Bob Uptown Yardies Purple Nines |vehicles =Sadler Buffalo Cartel Cruiser Banshee Helicopter |businesses = Drug Dealing Bank Robbery |voice = Cynthia Farrell }} Catalina is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). She is a criminal in Red County in GTA San Andreas and the leader of the Colombian Cartel in GTA III. She is also the cousin of Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando. Biography Life until 1992 Catalina, of mixed Mexican and Colombian descent, began her criminal activities at some point before 1992, when she met Carl Johnson at the recommendation of her cousin, Cesar Vialpando, meeting at The Welcome Pump in Dillimore, with Catalina fending off two men with a knife. The two become romantically involved (although in CJ's case it was reluctant), with Catalina putting Carl through an extreme form of BDSM before committing a robbery. The two begin to rob various 'soft targets' identified by Catalina, including a Gasso gas station in Dillimore, a bank in Palomino Creek, an Inside Track betting shop in Montgomery and a small liquor store in Blueberry. Their relationship, however, becomes strained over Carl's desire for money to help try and free his brother Sweet, who was incarcerated by the LSPD. After the two separate, she begins a relationship with Claude and "helps" him in two races involving Carl and Wu Zi Mu. Johnson, who wins both races, wins a garage in Doherty, San Fierro from Claude, who leaves with Catalina on a nine year journey to Liberty City. Catalina, however, continues to phone Carl and tease him about her relationship with Claude. The last phone call is received immediately after End of The Line, in which Catalina can be heard having sex with Claude to tease Carl. 1992 to 2001 Catalina and Claude, after leaving San Andreas, begin a nine year journey to Liberty City, going through many American states committing bank robberies, including Texas and New Mexico. The two, however, continue on their journey to Liberty City, reaching their destination in October 2001. 2001 After arriving in Liberty City, Catalina begins discussions with and becomes the leader of the Colombian Cartel and, with some of their members (including Miguel) rob a bank in the city. After robbing the bank she kills an unnamed accomplice and shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, and explaining that he is 'small time', ending a nine year relationship. She continues her criminal activities with the Cartel, increasing the production of SPANK and attacking the Yakuza on Staunton Island and the Leone Family on Portland. During this period, Claude managed to escape from an LCPD convoy with, unintentionally, help from the Colombian Cartel (who were seeking to capture the Old Oriental Gentleman) and began working for Leone made man and nightclub/brothel owner Luigi Goterelli. After proving himself, Claude begins to work for the Family Don, Salvatore Leone, who has him follow Luigi's Sex Club 7 barman Curly Bob to Portland Harbor, where he is seen to sell Leone secrets to Catalina and Miguel. Salvatore then has Claude and 8-Ball destroy a freighter used by the Cartel to produce SPANK. Claude later flees to Staunton Island and begins to work for Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen who begins to attack the Cartel following the death of her brother Kenji at the hands of a 'Cartel assassin', which was really Claude working on orders from Donald Love. Love later sends Claude to collect a package from a construction site in Fort Staunton, where he once again meets Catalina and Miguel, with Catalina shooting Miguel in the back and escaping empty-handed. Asuka, desperate to exact revenge for her brother's death, begins to torture Miguel for information, with Claude then using the information to attack Cartel interests, including destroying stands selling SPANK run by the Uptown Yardies. Catalina, however, strikes back and kills both Asuka and Miguel, and kidnaps Maria Latore, using her as a hostage and demanding a $500,000 ransom be brought to the Cartel headquarters in Cedar Grove. Claude decides to take the ransom money to Catalina and manages to escape an ambush, set up by Catalina, who escapes in a helicopter and keeps Maria hostage. Claude follows Catalina to Cochrane Dam, where he destroys the helicopter with a rocket launcher, killing Catalina and severely weakening the Cartel. Personality Catalina is portrayed as a reckless and extremely aggressive psychotic woman, who even turns on close partners if they cease to be useful to her (as seen with Carl, Claude and Miguel). Some of Catalina's psyche is brought to light during her robberies with Carl Johnson, frequently shooting pedestrians, police, and anyone who gets in her way. She also seems to suffer from a Persecution Complex, possibly due to cruel treatment by her stepfather as a child, telling Carl, after he criticizes her use of extreme force, that "They had to die because YOU were slow and stupid, like a big fat brat that eats chocolates while his father gives nothing to his stepdaughter but stale bread!" Murders committed *Miguel - killed for telling Cartel secrets to Asuka. *Asuka Kasen - killed to kidnap Maria and for disrupting Cartel activities. Mission appearances ;GTA III *Introduction (Boss/Betrayal) *Cutting The Grass *Grand Theft Aero *Kingdom Come (Note) *Ransom (Boss/Note) *The Exchange (Boss/Killed) ;GTA San Andreas *First Date (Boss) *Tanker Commander (Boss) *King in Exile (Post-mission phone call) *First Base (Boss) *Against All Odds (Boss) *Gone Courting (Boss) *Local Liquor Store (Boss) *Made in Heaven (Boss) *Small Town Bank (Boss) *Farewell, My Love... *Ran Fa Li (Post-mission phone call) *N.O.E. (Post-mission phone call) *The Meat Business (Post-mission phone call) *Home Coming (Post-mission phone call) *End of The Line (Post-mission phone call) Trivia General * She has green eyes in GTA III, however, she has brown eyes in GTA: San Andreas. * Her surname is never revealed. Although she is Cesar Vialpando's cousin, there is nothing to suggest her last name is Vialpando. * Catalina, in chronological order, was the last antagonist to be killed in the 3D Universe. Although, by the game releases order, she is the first antagonist of the 3D Universe. * Non-chronologically, Catalina is one of few antagonists to be killed in their first appearance and reappear in later games, the others being Ricardo Diaz, Gonzalez, Salvatore Leone, Lance Vance, and Billy Grey. * She is the only main antagonist in the 3D Universe to appear in more than one game. * She is similar to later antagonist of GTA IV, Dimitri Rascalov, in that they will betray even their closest associates in order to further their own power * Catalina could've possibly inspired the creation of Trevor Philips. Both characters have similar personalities, as they both are unpredictable, homicidal, psychopathic and have violent bursts. They also seem to be attracted to sex (Catalina rapes CJ while Trevor has various reported cases of rape). Grand Theft Auto III *Catalina's top and appearance is noticeably different from the original GTA III PS2 release than the later GTA III releases. In the PC version she has a lock of hair on her forehead and a ponytail. In the Xbox and 10th Anniversary version, she also wears a white tube top and purple necklace with the black leather jacket, green pants with her pink underwear sticking out behind her, black platform shoes, has a lower back tattoo and a belly button piercing. Her model is also notably higher polygon, full mesh (not split) and uses a much bigger texture, unlike PS2. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Catalina's favorite radio station in GTA San Andreas is Radio-X. Gallery Catalinna.png|Catalina betraying Claude. PS2/PC Version. Catalina_in_Grand_Theft_Auto_III_10th_Anniversary.jpg|Catalina as she appeared in the 10th Anniversary edition of Grand Theft Auto III. Catalina-GTASA.jpg|Catalina in GTA San Andreas. Have You Seen This Woman Catalina.jpg|An LCPD photograph of Catalina for a Liberty Tree newspaper article. Catalina_GTA3_Comparison.png|Catalina, PS2-PC-Xbox Catalina_GTA3_Xboxl_Player_Model.jpg|Catalina's GTA3 Xbox Model Catalina_GTA3_10thAnniversarry.jpg|Catalina in GTA3 10th Anniversary Edition Navigation }} de:Catalina es:Catalina it:Catalina pl:Catalina pt:Catalina ru:Каталина tr:Catalina Catalina Catalina Catalina Category:Antagonists Category:Mission givers Category:Deceased characters Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders